Harvest Moon: BRAWL
by Juxapose4ever
Summary: The witch Princess is sick and tired of living in Forget-Me-Not valley. So to get away of all the boring villagers, she takes the next flight over to Sunny island. Prequel to Harvest Moon: Island of Happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Harvest Moon: Brawl**

_ Part 1 _

Far away from any cities, lies a small village in a valley tucked in between a dense forest and the ocean. This small village called Forget--Me-Not Valley, is home to only a small handful of people. Their lives are simple and inconvenient, but they all live happily within the quiet and peaceful community.

Within the small community also lives a witch. The witch prefers to live in solitude in a small shack near a villa in the valley. The villagers steer clear of this witch, and everyone can't even remember her name. Even the witch herself doesn't remember her name. She is only known as the Witch Princess.

The witch is not like many witches people believe in. Regardless of her age, she looks young and quite attractive. Along with her smooth flawless face, she has large catlike eyes that nearly glow red. Her long dirty blond curly hair makes her look almost normal, like any other girl about 20 years old or so. But even though she doesn't look like a witch, her clothing does play the part.

He clothing and boots are made of animal skins, and decorated with bones. Her tunic has many pockets and pouches used to carry many herbs and other ingredients she needs to brew all types of dangerous potions. Her cape billows in the night winds when she is out looking for ingredients. The only thing is that she does not wear a pointed hat like most witches do.

Although not exactly evil, the Witch Princess is quite chaotic, and enjoys causing trouble for others in secret. But no matter how much trouble she causes, her plans are always countered by the works of the Harvest Goddess who also lives in the village. Because of their differences, they always end up fighting, but usually ends up as a stalemate.

Over time, the Witch Princess starts to become unhappy. When she first arrived in the village long ago, she used to cause much chaos, and loved seeing the look in the confused or terrified faces of her victims. But now that everyone is used to having her around, everyone simply ignores her, and continue on with their lives. But this is not enough to make her feel unhappy, she doesn't care whether she is noticed or not.

Because the Harvest Goddess fixes everything she breaks, the villagers continue to live happily in the village. As the Witch Princess looks into her crystal ball, she sees so many things that bother her. Things like friendship and love the villagers express freely makes her feel uneasy. Within the past couple of years, there has been three weddings, and many other happy social events.

The Witch Princess has no friends, and keeps herself company by causing trouble for others. But now that her magic doesn't work like before, she starts to feel depressed. She wonders why she feels the way she does as she looks into the happy faces of the villagers of Forget-Me-Not Valley. Could it simply be that she despises the look of happy faces, or could there be more?

"I don't get it," sighed the Witch Princess as she leans back on her seat. "Nothing seems to be fun anymore. My magic won't have much affect as it did before, the villagers are always happy and lovey-dovey, and fighting the Harvest Goddess is getting boring."

She then throws herself on the table, resting her head on her arms thinking about what she wants to do next. She then continues to talk to herself, "Maybe I should move out of the valley. I want to be alone for awhile, and think of new ways how to terrorize people. But where am I going to live if I leave? There isn't many places that I can be alone, and still find a good supply of ingredients? Someplace deserted, with lots of mushrooms and herbs I can collect."

After she says that, her crystal ball begins to glow a faint blue aura. The aura gains the Witch Princess' attention, and she gets up to take a look at what the magical ball is doing. Soon enough, the Crystal ball shows an image of a small remote island out in the ocean. Curious to know what the ball is showing her, she takes a closer look at the island. To the west is a dense forest that must be rich in herbs, mushrooms, and other things she can use. To the north-east side of the island is a jungle that must have even more things to gather than the forest.

She notices some buildings in between the two wooded areas. However, she cannot see anyone living in the island. All the homes and shops are old and decrepit. By the way they are neglected, she feels that they must have been abandoned for many years, even decades. Near one of the buildings, she sees an old sign that says, "Welcome to Sunny Island".

Seeing that there is an uninhabited island rich in resources, she considers her options. Stay in Forget-Me-Not Valley, and be miserable. Or move to this island known only as Sunny Island, and start over from there. It doesn't take her long to make a choice. So she packs her bags, and gets ready to leave the valley. It would be a difficult task if she didn't have her magic to help her shrink everything to travel size. Getting to the island is no problem either with the help of her flying broom.

That evening, she is ready to leave. She doesn't hesitate to get on her broom with her bag full of her mini-sized possessions. She feels no remorse or regret that she'll be leaving the village behind. In fact, she's quite happy about the sudden departure. "See you later suckers! It was fun while it lasted, but it's time for this witch to go!" she yelled just before she flies away into the night.

It's a long flight to the island. She does not arrive until morning, but she feels that the eight hour wait was well worth it when she sees the island in the distance. As she lands on the beach, she feels tired, so she decides to sleep in one of the abandoned homes until she was well rested. By noon, she was ready to explore the jungle, and build her new home.

As she walks through the jungle, she passes by bushels of herbs and fungus she can use for her potions. The ingredients are highly abundant, just as she expected from a deserted island. She then picks up a toadstool, and takes a strong whiff. She smirks, enjoying how pure and virgin they are. She can only imagine what sort of spells she can make with such high quality ingredients, and nobody is around to bother her.

She finds a clearing in the middle of the jungle, feeling that it is the perfect place to build her new witch's hut. All she needs now is plenty of wood which she can get easily in the jungle.

"Okay, now that I found myself a new place to call home, let the logging begin!" she yelled as she raised her right arm. Using only her thought, she summons a dark cloud which forms the shape of a logging ax.

She moves to the closest tree and says, "This looks good. I'll start with this one." The dark cloud then becomes solid, and she prepares herself to chop down the tree. The Witch Princess smirks as she pulls the ax back to cut down her first tree in the island. However, a whirring sound distracts her, and she quickly looks back. From the corner of her eye, she sees a boomerang fly towards her.

She jumps out of thee way instinctively nearly getting hit by the flying boomerang. She then looks back to see where the boomerang went to, but it had already vanished into the foliage. The Witch Princess knows that trees or animals do not throw things at others, especially a man-made weapon. She can clearly tell that she is not alone in the island, and that person is not too happy to have a new person around.

"Who goes there!!" yelled the Witch Princess looking for the person who threw the boomerang. Sooner than later, she hears the sound of rustling leaves to the side of her, She quickly turns and finds the person responsible for the attack on her. A young man in a yellow and black striped leotard stands on some branches holding the boomerang that was just flying only moments earlier.

"Who may you be?" asked the Witch Princess.

"Me Shiba!" he said in a broken English dialect. "Magic woman leave now!"

His English is poor, but the Witch Princess can understand him well enough to know that he wants her out. But rather than meet his demands, she just laughs out loud with confidence, and says, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from. But I suggest that you pack up! This whole island now belongs to me, and I am not planning to share either!"

Shiba frowns angrily and threatens, "If magic woman no go, then Shiba will make go away!"

The Witch Princess takes his words as his way of challenging her. Before picking up her broom, she considers her odds. Shiba is a native of the jungle, so he knows how to maneuver through the trees better than she can. But even with such an advantage, the Witch Princess knows magic, which can counter any of his advantages. She may need to burn a few trees, but she is more than willing to waste some of her resources to get what she wants.

After a moment of thought, she mounts on her broom, and flies into the trees to meet face to face with Shiba. But even after showing that she has the advantage of flight, Shiba doesn't even show any sign of worry. But that doesn't concern the Witch Princess either. They both are confident that they can beat one another.

She then flies back a few feet, and begins chanting a spell summoning a fireball in the palm of her hand. She then grins and says, "If I were you, I would run away right about now. Trust me, I would rather not burn the jungle trying to get rid of you. So I'll give you to the count of three to get lost!"

Shiba takes a battle stance and says, "Magic woman stupid! Magic woman wants fight Shiba! Magic woman will not win!"

Shiba's stubborn behavior irks the Witch Princess. This is not the first time she had threatened someone using magic. Everyone else runs in fear at the first sight of a witch, let alone while casting a dangerous spell. But Shiba is different. He appears as if he is naive, because he lives in a jungle wearing animal pelts. But even after a display of dangerous magic, the look of confidence doesn't leave him even for a second. This bothers her.

With an angry tone in her voice, the Witch princess yells angrily, "Fine! Don't say that I didn't warn you!! HAVE SOME FIRE JUNGLE BOY!!!"

Without hesitation, she tosses the fireball to his direction. Grinning as if she had already won, she watches the fireball, believing that Shiba will burn to a crisp. However, Shiba does not move an inch. He just waits for the fireball to get close. As soon as it does, he grabs his dagger that is strapped to his waist, and swings it at the fireball. The Witch Princess' jaw drops as she witnesses her fireball just vanish just before her eyes.

This makes her even more furious. She claps her hands together, and chants a slightly more complicated spell, summoning over a dozen fireballs around her. In a more serious and angrier tone and look on her face, she says, "That was pretty good, you were able to cancel a simple fire spell using only your weapon. But can you handle a few more at once?"

She then raises her hands in the air, and the fireballs circle around them. Throwing her hands down, she hurls the fireballs at Shiba's direction. But the Witch Princess is unaware of how fast Shiba is. He moves around the flames quite easily. However, Shiba is not dodging them. Just as he did with the first fireball, Shiba uses his dagger to cancel out every single flame before any of them touches any of the trees.

"You're pretty fast," said the Witch Princess after Shiba has extinguished the last ball of flame.

He then looks at the Witch Princess and yells, "My turn!" Using the branch below him as a spring board, he launches himself towards her direction. With his dagger drawn, he aims to end this fight with only a single blow. However, the Witch Princess waves her hand, and summons a magical barrier. As soon as Shiba touches it, an electrical shock sends him flying back into the trees. Like a cat, Shiba lands on his feet over a nearby branch.

"Did you honestly think you can hurt me?" asked the Witch Princess. "With this magical barrier, I can cast as many spells from this side, and there will be nothing you can do about it. Give up now, and I'll let you live."

But even then, Shiba refuses to give up. He was already trained and prepared to defend the jungle, even against people who can use magic. In order to break through the Witch Princess' barrier, Shiba places his hand over his dagger, and concentrates very hard on it. The Witch Princess has no idea what he is doing, until his dagger starts to glow a black aura. Moments later, shiba throws his hands to the side, causing his dagger to grow into a three foot long black energy sword.

"What? But how?" asked the Witch Princess before Shiba jumped up a few branches higher, and springs towards the Witch Princess again. She casted her barrier again, hoping that it's strong enough to block Shiba's surprise attack. But as Shiba's weapon touches the Witch Princess' barrier, Sparks of dark lightning bolts flies in all directions struggling against one another. The Witch Princess tries her best to keep the barrier stable, but she can see it crack slowly.

After a minute of struggle, the barrier shatters, leaving the Witch Princess vulnerable. She uses her arms to shield herself, knowing that it'll probably do nothing to help her. As she braces herself, she waits blindly for Shiba to strike her. But after a moment, she notices that nothing happened.

She moves her arms away from her face, but she doesn't see Shiba in front of her. She then takes a look around, and finds him behind her with his dagger sheathed. Confused, she checks herself, but finds no injuries. She can only assume that either Shiba's attack either failed, or missed.

Feeling confident, she sticks her tongue at Shiba, then yells, "Ha! Your attack didn't do a thing to me!"

Before the Witch princess realizes anything, her broomstick snaps, and she falls straight to the ground. Luckily, branches and foliage breaks her fall. But she still lands pretty hard on the ground, causing her a lot of pain. As she gets up, Shiba looks down at the Witch Princess and yells, "Stupid magic woman! You leave! No come back!"

He then jumps into the trees, and vanishes. Even though the Witch Princess is sitting up, her head still hurts her for a while longer, and she feels dizzy from the fall. It takes her a while before she comes to her senses. She then takes a look around for her broomstick. She finds it broken in half stuck in some bushes not too far from where she landed.

"My flying broom!!" she yelled as she runs to it. Picking it up, she notices that the broom is cut halfway. Remembering how Shiba broke through her barrier, she imagines him intentionally missing her, so that he could destroy her broom. Without it, she cannot fly, and could not win the fight.

"Why that little. . ." the Witch Princess said to herself. "That little jungle boy beat me! What a cheap trick, breaking my broom so that I couldn't fly."

She then thinks about it for a second before continuing, "On the other hand, I would rather be my broom, than me." But she shakes a fist anyway, and yells into the trees, "But still, nobody beats the Witch Princess, and gets away with it! Mark my words Jungle Boy! I will be back, and I will have my revenge!"

Taking her broomstick with her, the Witch Princess leaves the jungle peacefully. She is worn out and injured from the fight to cause anymore problems. But she has not given up on the jungle just yet. She'll have to settle for another place for now, then she'll take over the jungle as her own later.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Since the battle ended in failure, The Witch Princess moves herself into the forest on the other side of the island. The woods are dense with foliage, which makes the area much darker. Light can hardly reach the ground, which makes a perfect place to grow mushroom and many types of mosses. The dark woods also have creepy animals like wolves and owls to stir up the atmosphere. Bugs crawl in every dark corner of the woods. A perfect hiding spot for the Witch Princess.

As she explores the woods, she finds herself a clearing. An open area where light penetrates the canopy, and shines over a pure crystal clear pond. Unlike the rest of the forest, more pure vegetation grows in this area, like flowers and berry bushes; the things that irk the Witch Princess.

She rips up a moondrop flower off the ground, and takes a whiff. She hates the smell, but she can tell that the earth is pure and virgin, just like the jungle. The main difference between the forest and the Jungle is the types of materials she can harvest. The forest have lots of ingredients she needs to cast many spells, but the jungle has more. More light means more plants. More moisture means more diverse mushrooms. And swampy mud means more diverse microscopic lifeforms for complex witchcraft. She can live with what she has now, but she wants more.

She then continues to explore the woods, but not before tossing the flower over her shoulder. The flower lands in the pond, which causes it to glow brightly. The Witch Princess notices the glow, and looks back at the pond to see what is happening. She slaps her head as she realizes that she is not alone in the forest either.

As the pond glows, a familiar looking figure rises out of the pond. The green braided hair, the blue micro top, the cape billowing in the air, and the long green skirt. It is no other than the Harvest Goddess herself; the Witch Princess' arch rival.

"Ta-Da!" says the Harvest Goddess. "So here you are Witch Princess! I was wondering why I didn't feel you in Forget-Me-Not Valley anymore."

"You! Why are you here Harvest Goddess!?" asks Witch Princess

The Harvest Goddess laughs lightheartedly and answers, "My dear friend, you forget that I am linked to all the Goddess ponds around the world."

"Drat! I forgot about that!" whispered Witch Princess

The Harvest Goddess takes a moment to stretch and asks, "So tell me, what brings you to these neck of the woods."

Witch Princess gets annoyed and yells, "mind your own business! What I do and were I live has nothing to do with you!" She then turns around and begins to walk away.

"My, my. We're a bit grumpy today. Even grumpier than usual. Maybe it has something to do with a boy you might have stumbled against."

Witch Princess freezes for a second, and runs back to the Harvest Goddess. "You know Jungle Boy?"

"Of course I do. I know everyone who lives in my land. Shiba is the grandson of a powerful witch doctor. They hold the jungle sacred, and will defend it with their lives."

"Did you say witch doctor!?" Witch Princess screams. She then looks away, and gets lost in thought. She thinks about the battle she just had with Shiba, and things start to make sense. "A witch doctor, huh. That's how he knows some magic. A witch doctor's spells are more defensive and supportive while a witch or wizard are more for combat and poisons. That's why he isn't afraid of my magic. And if he's the grandson of a witch doctor, then there is a grandfather who I have not met yet. Taking over the jungle is not going to be easy then. . ."

"Is everything okay? What are you thinking about?" asks the Harvest Goddess.

"I thought I told you to mind your own business! I need to go, a house is not going to build itself. Forgive me if I do a bit of logging." And with that, Witch Princess goes off into the dark woods to build herself a new home.

Deep in the southern part of the woods, Witch Princess finds herself a creepy dark clearing. Clear enough to build a home, and dark enough to call home. Summoning her dark ax again, she finds a suitable tree, and begins chopping. A loud "timber!" can be heard across the woods as the trees fall one by one. Witch Princess is not very strong, but she uses her magic to help her carry heavy loads, and craft herself materials like nails and tools. She uses her dark tools and magic to pare the wood into manageable boards for lumber. Now she has everything needed for a magnificent witch hut.

Day after day, the Witch Princess builds her hut. She works in the day, and sleeps in an abandoned house at night. The job could have been easier if Shiba never broke her magic broom. But she is able to manage on foot, and an occasional teleportation spell every now and then. A season later, the hut is complete.

She then opens her bag, and begins to unpack her miniature possessions. One by one, she grows everything back to it's original size; her cauldron, lab kit, bookcases complete with spell books, alchemy table, bed, magic mirror, cabinet filled with tools, and her collection of stuffed bears. After setting down her last stuffed bear, she begins to start the magic by crafting a new magic broom.

Not any wood can be used for a magic broom. There are many requirements that must be met before she can craft a powerful floating mount. The wood she needs must be close to rotting without being liched to the unusable point. Finding a branch like that is not going to be easy. It takes her a full day of searching, but she actually finds one. An old branch poking out of the mud. It took her everything she had to pull it out without breaking it. The wood is saturated with mud and special bacteria to promote restoration and spell-binding. The branch is also in an odd shape, but nothing a little alteration spell won't fix.

The cauldron is filled with ingredients wild from the forest. Witch Princess adds a little extra flavor from special spices that only grow in Forget-Me-Not Valley. She then dips the branch into the mixture, and casts a powerful series of spells to enchant, restore, alter, and reinforce the branch into a broom handle. Using the bristles from the old broom, the new magic broom is complete.

She learns from her mistake, and crafts the broom to be cut and break proof. Thinking about that battle aggravates her mood, and she begins to curse his name. But the Harvest Goddess pops out from behind her and asks, "Thinking about Shiba are we?"

"Harvest goddess!? How did you get in here?!" yells Witch Princess.

Harvest Goddess laughs and says, "I am magical too, or did you forget?"

"I guess I did. . ." Witch Princess says under her breath. Snapping out of her trance, she then declares, "Never mind that! I don't care about that Jungle Boy. He can have his jungle for all I care! But then there is the matter of pride. I am the all powerful Witch Princess, I cannot let him have the title of defeating me. I will go back to the jungle tomorrow, and show him who's boss!" She then cackles as she imagines her defeating her new nemesis. Shiba laying face down on the ground, and the Witch Princess standing over him with a champion belt over her head.

The next day arrives, and the Witch Princess prepares for battle. She recites her spells over and over to ensure maximum damage. At noon, she flies over to the jungle, and lands in the same clearing she met Shiba earlier. She stands and waits for about 10 minutes. She taps her feet, but he does not appear. She knows he is out there, just watching her moves.

"Jungle Boy! Come out and fight like a man! I don't care about the jungle, I want my pride back. You and me, one on one, mano a mano!" Even with the challenge thrown at him, he still doesn't appear. Witch Princess begins to lose her patience, but she does know how to draw him out.

Since Shiba is the protector of the jungle, he will show himself when it is in danger. Witch Princess begins to chant her fireball spell, and holds it in place while saying, "Fine, if you don't want to come out, I'll have to burn this jungle down!"

She then sends the fireball flying towards a group of trees where a family of birds are nesting peacefully. Before it hits, Shiba jumps in front and slashes the fire canceling it.

"Magic woman back? Stupid!"

She summons another fireball then says, "whatever, I just want to fight! Now put em' up!"

Witch Princess releases her fireball, but not at Shiba. She is aiming at some nearby trees so that he can rescue them. One fireball after another, Shiba saves the trees from her burning attacks. But after running around for several minutes, Shiba finally understands why is Witch Princess is aiming at the trees not him. She is wearing him out so that she can win the fight easily once it begins. He cannot let her get away with this, so he begins his attack.

He lunges at Witch Princess with his weapon, but she flies out of range. Shiba cannot fly, but he can jump high into the trees, and use the branches to reach. The Witch Princess flies off, and Shiba is in pursuit. Shiba is fast, but not as fast as Witch Princess' flying broom. He hustles to keep up, but Witch Princess then vanishes into the foliage.

Shiba stops for a moment to catch his breath. He looks around and listens carefully for any rustling leaves. But no matter how hard he tries, he cannot see of hear her. Witch Princess has casted both an invisibility and muffle spell to be completely undetectable as long as she is still. She can see him, but he cannot see her.

As soon as she can catch him unguarded, she comes out of her hiding space, and casts an instant fire blast spell. It's not as damaging, but at least it explodes when Shiba tries to cancel it. The spell knocks Shiba off the branches and towards the ground. Luckily, Shiba is able to land on his feet unharmed. Witch Princess then rushes towards him casting a series of flame spells. Shiba is now being chased, and is forced to run. He climbs a nearby tree, and returns to the foliage. This does not slow the Witch Princess at all, since she has a wind spell active to blow away any leaves and branches in her way. She continually casts fireball spells at Shiba, and he does a spinning attack to cancel the spell without losing running speed.

Witch Princess then snaps her fingers, and teleports in front of Shiba, forcing him to jump up towards the canopy. Using the ends of branches, he springs up quickly, but Witch Princess is hot in pursuit. It doesn't take long before he reaches the top and jump high into the air. He looks down, but notices that Witch Princess is not below him. Looking up, he finds her there casting a powerful spell to finish Shiba off.

"It's over Jungle Boy! Victory is mine!" she declares as she unleashes a flamethrower directly at Shiba. She cackles as she continues her stream of continuous fiery spell until she is sure he has had enough. But as she stops, her eyes pop open to find nothing. No charred Shiba, no charred plant-life, and no effect as if she did nothing at all.

"But how?" asks Witch Princess as she descends towards the canopy. She looks around to find any traces of burn, but she finds nothing. She looks down into the foliage, and finds no signs that Shiba has fallen.

She takes a moment to think, but this leaves Shiba plenty of time to pop out of his hiding place with all of the Witch Princess' fire captured into a bubble capsule. "You fire. . . I GIVE BACK!" he yells as he burst opens the bubble unleashing fiery hell towards the Witch Princess. And with that, the battle is over, and Shiba is once again the winner.

Hours later, another flower drops into the Harvest Goddess' pond. Once again, she ascends out of the pond to find the Witch Princess covered in soot, and burn marks over her clothes. Luckily as a witch, fire cannot kill her, but she does feel plenty of pain.

"What happened?" asks the Harvest Goddess.

The Witch Princess tries to answer, but nothing but a puff of smoke comes out of her mouth before she passes out in front of the pond.

To be continued.


End file.
